Temple of Gozer
The Temple of Gozer is a mysterious and sacred shrine belonging to its creator known as Gozer the Destructor, who also uses it as his own interdimensional portal into other worlds outside his dimension. Design The Temple of Gozer consisted of a large ancient pyramid, a staircase, translucent doors, 2 altars for the great Terror Dogs both known as Zuul, the Gatekeeper and Vinz Clortho, the Keymaster, to wait upon, and assorted obelisks and hieroglyphs. At its summit, there was a bright light. Opposite the Temple, in the human realm atop the Shandor Building, are similar structures such as the altars for Gozer's two loyal minions with a large stone table between them and several obelisks lining the rooftop. History ''Ghostbusters'' The Temple was first seen inside as an apparition in Dana Barrett's refrigerator--in Gozer's own hellish dimension-- and later atop Dana's apartment building. Also, an engraving of a scene with the Temple, Gozer, and its two minions, can be seen at the top of the old Shandor Building at 55th Central Park West, once built by the mad genius Ivo Shandor with the help of the Gozer Worshippers who once conducted bizarre ceremonies on the building's rooftop. ]] Once enough supernatural energy had been harnessed by the building, two gargoyle-like structures atop a pair of stone pedestals beside a mythic altar came to life and began to crumble, revealing the demonic Terror Dogs, Zuul and Vinz Clortho inside. The Terror Dogs quickly chose and attacked suitable human hosts for possession. Zuul inhabited Dana Barrett while Vinz Clortho chased and inhabited her neighbor, Louis Tully. Upon finally reuniting in their human hosts bodies, the two demons arrived at the Shandor Building's rooftop and consumated their union atop the stone table in front of Gozer's Temple. Once their union was completed Zuul and Vinz rested briefly before awaking to take their place in their familiar Terror Dog pedestals. thumb|right|250px|The Coming of Gozer The two demons, grinning devilishly, stood in wait until the Temple had amassed enough energy from the hellish storm that had been raging above them before beginning their ritual to open the massive temple doorway. Zuul and Vinz raised their arms to the sky and immediately became struck by supernatural lightning bolts shooting from the top of the temple. The two demons redirected the energy at the doorway causing it to open. Once the opening was complete they began absorbing the full power of the streams of lightning, their hosts human bodies shaking violently as the supernatural energy coarsed through their bodies until they could no longer stand atop the pedestals. Succumbing to the lightning Zuul and Vinz lowered their arms toward the pedestal and, upon touching the ground beneath them, became engulfed in explosions of light which transformed them from Dana and Louis' human bodies to their native, monstruous Terror Dog forms. Zuul and Vinz roared menacingly before taking their place alongside their newly arrived master, The Destructor. During their last battle, the Ghostbusters used their proton packs and shot at the temple which in turn exploited Gozer's weakness and destroyed him in his new Destructor form while destroying the Temple itself in the process. ''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' While the Temple of Gozer does not show up in the finished Ghostbusters: The Video Game, it seems that they did work on. Secondary Canon History ''IDW Comics'' The Temple of Gozer appeared in part of Ray's precognitive episode. However, a magical obsidian recreation was reassembled by Idulnas soon after, to serve in Gozer's rite of change. In its new state, it was also adorned with a crystalline motif similar to Idulnas' appearance. Once the Re-Selection took place and Idulnas vacated the physical plane, the temple disintegrated. Trivia *According to the August 5, 1983 draft of the movie script, the Temple of Gozer is an exact replica of a Sebouillian temple which also points directly to Vinz Clortho's reference of Gozer's title as the lord of a forgotten pre-Sumerian society called the Sebouillia. *It is sometimes referred to as the "Gozerian Temple", possibly also as a reference to both Gozer the Gozerian and his fanatic disciples, the Cult of Gozer who often called themselves the "Gozerians". *On page 22 of Legion Issue #4, Louis Tully alludes to the Temple of Gozer. *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), while the temple does noy show up in the finished video game, works done on a level featuring it. **The Temple of Gozer level pitch involved an appearance by both Zuul and Vinz Clortho themselves. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Issue #15, Egon Spengler refers to the Temple of Gozer. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Symbolism